


Stupid Boy

by TwoKidsInATrenchCoat



Series: Patching Things Up [2]
Category: Babtqftim - Fandom, Bendy and the Ink Machine, Cuphead (Video Game), bendy and boris: the quest for the ink machine - Fandom
Genre: Constructive Criticism Welcome, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fanny and Cuphead are not great with feelings, Fanny cares about Mugman, Hurt/Comfort, Not a lot of this will make sense if you don’t read the first part of the series, One-sided pining, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29645130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoKidsInATrenchCoat/pseuds/TwoKidsInATrenchCoat
Summary: Nurse Fanny scolds Cuphead for abandoning Mugman at the hospital.
Relationships: Cuphead & Mugman (Cuphead), Francine “Fanny” Cottontail & Cuphead, Francine “Fanny” Cottontail & Dovil Feathertin, Francine “Fanny” Cottontail & Mugman, Francine “Fanny” Cottontail/Cuphead
Series: Patching Things Up [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178351
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Stupid Boy

As Fanny Cottontail and her best friend, Dovil Feathertin, walked back to the hospital from getting lunch, the bunny nurse couldn’t help but simultaneously look forward to and dread returning.

She would be going back to the two most headache inducing patients she had ever had to treat.

On one hand, there was Mugman, who was one of the sweetest and kindest patients she had even had, even if he was a constant chatter box. But on the other hand, that makes Cuphead, her other patient, all the more infuriating to her. He practically abandoned Mugman at that hospital!

Fanny smirked, remembering how she managed to keep her promise to Mugman of dragging Cuphead back to him. But that smirk was quickly replaced with a frown when the two nurses reentered the hospital and were met with the sight of Cuphead and Mugman standing at the front desk, signing out.

Dovil cheerfully said goodbye to Fanny and disappeared down a hospital corridor, oblivious to her friend’s plight.

Fanny looked back over to Cuphead who had clearly just finished signing out and all she could say was, “Oh no you don’t!”

The two brothers turned at the sound of her voice and Fanny got a sense of deja vu when she grabbed Cuphead by the shirt to pull him aside.

“Hey Lady! Mugman still needs to sign out too.”

“Good! That means that you're stuck here. So unless you plan on ditching your brother again, you’ll have to listen to what I have to say.”

Realizing that she had a point, Cuphead not-so-subtly tried to motion for his brother to sign out as quickly as possible, but Mugman just smiled and stayed by Cuphead’s side.

“I’ve found that it’s best to always do what she says,” the younger brother advised.

“Traitor,” Cuphead muttered indignantly.

And Fanny did not smirk at that...not at all.

Shaking her head, she got back to the matter at hand. “You’ve got a lot of nerve! Leaving your brother here alone like that! You didn’t even come back of your own free will! You had to be dragged here unconscious!” As Fanny continued to scold Cuphead she noticed that his cheeks had gained a red tint to them.

That only annoyed her more. Of course this guy would be the type of person to check out of a hospital while getting sick. She had half a mind to stop her rant so she could check him back in.

“So don’t ever try to pull that sort of stunt again! Got it?”

Now that Fanny had finished chewing out his brother, Mugman went back to the front desk to check himself out while she and Cuphead stayed where they were.

Cuphead let out an aggravated sigh, causing Fanny to let out an even more aggravated sigh just to spite him. Cuphead glared at her for that, and she glared back until he finally backed off.

“Geez Lady, I’m sorry,” the older brother said while his gaze shifted to the floor, “He...my brother was in a bad state when I brought him in. I just didn’t want to have to see him like that.”

Fanny huffed, “And in doing so you only made yourself suffer longer.”

“I didn’t think that I would be missed so much.”

The nurse rolled her eyes, “Well I don’t know if you noticed but your brother missed you a lot, and he’s very happy that you came back...and just for the record, I’m glad that you came back too. I can see that you care for Mugman even if your execution leaves a lot to be desired.”

“Thanks,” Cuphead said, and this time he sounded genuine. He finally turned to face her, but once he did, the nurse could see that his face was even more red.

Fanny clicked her tongue in disapproval, “Are you sure you want to leave when you look like you’re coming down with a fever?”

“I-I don’t have a fever.”

“I’ll be the judge of that. Get over here.”

Fanny tried to reach to feel his forehead, but Cuphead jerked away before she could.

“Don’t worry! I’m sure it’s nothing! Thank you for your help!” he tried (and failed) to assure her.

Cuphead hurried to the door, grabbing Mugman, who had unfortunately finished signing out just in time.

“Bye Nurse Fanny! Thanks for everything!” Mugman called as he was dragged out the door.

“Bye,” Fanny said with a weak wave.

The nurse sighed, she needed to get back to work. But as she walked down the corridor, she couldn’t help but shake her head and mutter to herself, “Stupid boy.”


End file.
